The invention relates to a torque-limiting clutch with two clutch halves disengageable counter to the force of an axially acting spring, and with an engagement lock which is located in the force transmission path and consists of two parts held in engagement via a spring-loaded engagement means and of which the part which is disengageable and adjustable axially when the limiting torque is exceeded acts on the adjustable clutch half.
Clutches of this type are known. In a known clutch of this type (German Utility Model No. 7,243,689), the engagement lock is held engaged by means of the spring which stresses the slipping clutch. So that the slipping clutch does not slip through before the engagement lock has reacted, the slipping clutch should be subjected to as high a spring force as possible. However, the pressure to which the engagement lock is subjected must be governed by the limiting torque which can be transmitted. So that both requirements can be met at the same time, a compromise must be found for the spring which simultaneously stresses the engagement lock and the slipping clutch. Consequently, it is not possible at the same time to adjust both the engagement lock and the slipping clutch in the most efficient way.